everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppa pig fan ficton years
a show on the famous channel nick jr peppa pig is for little kids and which people find peppa pig haters out there in the world. some little kids enjoy this show, but most people do not like it as much and think it is creepy which is kind of true. this page is about peppa pig fan made years that fans made up pretending it is true. peppa pig 20s it did not come on the 20s in real life, but if it did it will be black and white and might be for kids any age and the characters might not talk like some shows did back in the 20s. according to peppa pig lovers they make her 20s style look related to her real style but more better drawing and her ears look huh more alien long like. it will act like a diseny or boomerang cartoon. peppa pig 30s in the 30s will also be black and white but instead will have voice acting in this show and act like boomerang cartoon, it will be for any age and be a funny show with mostly not much voice acting but yes sometimes, peppas style looks like the 20s style but her ears are droopy and down and also good drawings. it might release colors one day. peppa pig 40s it was colored and it was a comedy and still classic cartoon like, she will be a fancy like character and her style looks the most diffrent than the rest of the peppas. she will have human hair with pig tails ( a joke get it she is a pig) and she will have a green dress. she will talk much and will have also great movies too! peppa pig 50s peppa pig will have a red dress, she will have blond hair and shaped the same like the 40s style but more related to the rest of the peppas styles. the 50s peppa will be very the most popular and still makes movies now, it is comedy and classic cartoon like, same as the 40s, 30s, and 20s peppa pig. it still makes stuffed animals, clothing etc. now! peppa pig 60s This show will be simalr to the 50s one and for a little while they were just 60s peppa movies and they were no episodes. still classic cartoon like and the cartoons still come on boomerang and it is for any age but it does have lots of great episodes and fans think it is very funny and it is peacful and quiet and people find claming and likeable characters. ( just like the one now is not likeable as much, but this was is the most friendship). peppa pig 70s this one becomes the most best time of the fun time year episodes, it will be all about disco and dancing like the 70s was back then in real life. peppa will be a very popular and very easy to rent the movies on demand if you look it up and relased new movies on netfilx! peppa pig 80s this one will be very popualr and simple to find and be a fan of and it all awesome funny and all active and great drawings of characters even peppa pig! the 80s a very funtime year will have an awesome un cheap show and she will be all making you cheer up, and even the characters might even dress like people did in the 80s! peppa pig 90s might teach you friendship, like girl shows do sometimes but still be boomerang like. it will be for any age and it is very easy to learn and fun and simple to draw the characters but very smooth art and this even still is on tv and did not end but it is rare now but still not dumb and still has classical stuff in this series like no i phones etc. now ( the only real peppa pig) the only non fan made one is the peppa pig you see now, the 2000s one is for ages 3 and under but some kids ages 8 or 7 enjoy this show mostly females do at this age. most older kids in the internet make fun of this cartoon and find out how un likable peppa is and her sheep best friend is very whinny. which is ture to some middle schoolers and high schoolers find the drawings of peppa look freaky and does not teach you much things and it is kind of gross in real life. we find that we wish peppa pig was back then in history and back then classic cartoons will not have any bad or werid drawings that do not teach you anything. how peppa looks ( people who do not know this show incase) she is very sort of creepy looking and she is normal pig color which is pink and she has a red dress. in 2016 some people never even heard of this show before but now it became popualr in 2017 so far they made popular toy brands but people normally find it boring and not much kids even got it and still at stores and now most people in the world now this show since of the overatted it got. pippa pork this is an fan made peppa pig which is on the 2000s like peppa pig was but instead more better and even some people find this real life tv series ( which it is fan made if any one thinks it real incase) pippa pork looks like peppa but she has an google translate logo on her shirt and she wears glasses and she is more nicer and more funny and people still think she is a ture character and it might be real.